Flame detectors may be employed in many work environments where there is a possibility for fire. The flame detectors may have a field of view, where the flame detector may monitor the field of view and generate alerts or alarms based on the detected information in the field of view. The field of view of the flame detector may be oriented to focus on a particular source of potential fire or other similar hazard.